


Morning Interlude

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, Series: Kerry Fraser Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-16
Updated: 2000-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Morning Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

I wrote this while watching a Toronto Maple Leafs game

I wrote this while watching a Toronto Maple Leafs game. I suppose I need to do some Calculus, but everyone knows how unimportant that is to me.

Category: Snapshot

Rating: I'm shooting for a PG

Pairings: BF/MT

Disclaimer: You know who this belongs to.

Spoilers: None

This is my first DS fic. Please be gentle. If you do want to throw some otters at me, tell me why so I can fix it for the future. I can be reached at 

atikkane@online.emich.edu or uberpest@homail.com. I'd like to continue this in a series or just an expansion  
if you don't think it sucks too much. The title is as it is just because  
I needed one. If I *do* do a sreies it'll work well. If not, then  
it's just another title. It's un-beta-ed, so if you'd like to help me  
out there, again, just let me know.

Morning Interlude 

by Amanda A. Tikkanen

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ben," She started. "I'm huge. You do realize that don't you?" She turned sideways in front of the mirror, trying to find an angle that didn't show her belly. No such luck.

"Why me?" Ben asked himself. They'd gone through this conversation virtually every morning since she started to show. He didn't even bother opening his eyes anymore. He replied from where he lay on the bed. "You're pregnant. You're *supposed* to be huge. Besides it's only for a few more weeks, if that long."

"I guess" Meg turned away from the mirror, moved back to the bed and her dozing husband. "Come on, it's time to get up. You've got to go to work. There's that meeting for the Law Enforcement convention today. If you don't get up now, you'll be late."

Ben groaned and pulled the pillow over his face. "Ben, I believe married life has made you soft."

His voice came slightly muffled to her ears, "You aren't the one who had to go out at all hours of the night for his pregnant wife's cravings. Honestly, you should be grateful there was a store open at two in the morning that carries watermelon. Especially when it's out of season. It *is* January after all." He pulled the pillow off his face, wincing at the light.

He stood and stretched. Glancing at his wife's choice of nightclothes he smirked. Her belly pressed at the emblem of his favourite Leafs jersey. He padded over the cold wooden floor, stopping to stand behind her. Wrapping his arms around her mid section he pressed his lips to her neck and whispered, "But, I don't really mind. I get more sleep this way than listening to you complaining all night."

Meg slapped at him lightly as he danced away. "You just go get dressed for work!" She felt the baby kick, glancing down she spoke, "Yes, I know, it'll be *your* turn to keep him up before too long."

If she didn't know better, she'd have sworn she felt the baby laugh. Oh dear. They were going to be in for it soon.


End file.
